Through-wafer vias electrically connect from a top surface of a semiconductor wafer to a bottom surface of the semiconductor wafer (hence the name through-wafer vias). If through-wafer vias have high-aspect ratios (i.e., the heights of the through-wafer vias are much greater than their widths), the through-wafer vias are very difficult to form.